


You're Not Invincible

by SpookyBubble



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gladio Gets Hurt, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Multi, the boys love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyBubble/pseuds/SpookyBubble
Summary: Gladio joins Prompto on his morning jog, and a couerl decides to crash the party.





	You're Not Invincible

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a break from the spooky stuff I’m working on right now, so I wrote a little something based on an amazing piece by kaciart. Just search the title of this fic with their user name to find it.

It was early; the world was still quiet and the sky was just starting to tint with lighter colors, heralding the rise of the sun. Prompto was seated on the hard rock of the haven, runes providing most of the light. As he stretched, his thoughts wandered to the places they’d been so far. He was so lost in thought that he didn’t hear anyone approach until a hand fell on his shoulder. Jumping up, he pulled away from the offender and fell into a defensive stance. A deep chuckle instantly made him relax and he flashed a sheepish grin at Gladio. “What are you doing up already big guy?”

“I figured I’d join you on your morning jog.”

“And what if I don’t want the company?” Prompto teased with a bright grin.

“There’s enough light for me to get some reading done until Ignis wakes up, then he can help entertain me.” Gladio shot back with an easy grin of his own.

“Entertain you? Don’t let him hear you say that!” The gunner laughed as he started towards the path leading into the woods, “But I suppose a running partner couldn’t hurt.”

“In case of monsters?”

“Only monster out there will be you, big guy!”

Gladio laughed and lightly pushed Prompto towards the trail, the sun just peaking over the horizon to tint the sky lighter shades of blue. The two jogged in comfortable silence for quite some time until a sound off to their right caught the gunner’s attention. He slowed his pace, listening hard, and when he heard it again, it was much closer. “Please tell me that was your stomach.” He whispered, stopping entirely to look for the source of the sound.

“Nope, keep moving. We’re being watched.” Gladio replied, grabbing the blond’s shoulder and steering him back in the direction of camp. He knew what kind of animal made that sound and while he knew the two of them could take it on, he wasn’t sure they’d come away unscathed. They were far enough away from the haven that he doubted they could outrun the creature. Maybe if they kept up the jogging pace, they could get close enough to alert the others without instigating an attack.

“What is it?” Prompto asked, voice shaking with nerves.

“Couerl.”

A soft whimper escaped the gunner’s throat as he jogged beside the shield, now acutely aware of the creature stalking them from the woods. He could see it in his peripheral vision, creeping closer, and was suddenly very glad that Gladio had woken up early to join him. The shield’s voice pulled him back to reality, “On my word, I want you to make a run for camp.”

“What?” The gunner squeaked, turning wide blue eyes on Gladio.

“It’s getting closer, which means it’s going to attack. You’re faster than me, so I need you to get Iggy and Princess to back us up.”

“O-Okay.”

“Go! Now!” Gladio commanded as the couerl began dashing towards them. Prompto nodded, doing his best to steel his nerves, and took off sprinting. He pushed himself harder at the sounds of the shield engaging the creature, leaping onto the rock of the haven in record time. Ignis was putting the finishing touches on breakfast while Noctis half dozed in a chair. “Ah, back just in time.” The adviser began, but paused seeing the gunner’s panicked look, “Is something the matter?”

“A couerl attacked us. Help.” Prompto managed to get out, despite being extremely winded. Those words immediately got the other two moving, following the blond back to where he’d left Gladio to fight alone. As they approached, they saw the couerl with its jaws clamped onto the shield’s forearm. As it let go to take a swipe at him, Noct warped past them and sent it sprawling with a powerful hit. Ignis dashed into the fray, daggers alight in flames. Seeing that the others had the weakened creature under control, Prompto rushed to Gladio fearing that he may have sustained other injuries. The shield commanded him to help the others, insisting that he was fine even as he struggled to lift his broadsword. Unwilling to argue in the heat of battle, Prompto summoned his guns and took shots at the couerl.

After a short but trying battle, the creature was dead. It hadn’t even hit the ground yet, and Prompto was rushing to help their injured friend. Noct and Ignis were hot on his heals. The three of them helped Gladio back to camp and settled him in the tent. The small blond kneeled behind him, wrapping his arms around the shield’s middle, and pressed his cheek to his neck. He knew that getting the others was the best course of action, but guilt still weighed heavily on him bringing tears to his eyes. Ignis carefully cleaned and wrapped the wound, Noct sitting beside him and watching. After a moment of silence, Noct spoke up, “You’re not invincible Gladio.”

“I know that, but I’m bigger than Chocobo. If given the choice, that couerl would have gone right for him. He could’ve gotten hurt worse.” The shield grumbled, wincing as Ignis put a little more pressure on the wound than he would have liked; the adviser murmured a quiet apology as he finished. Setting the kit aside, Ignis moved to join Prompto in hugging Gladio. He rested his head on the shield’s shoulder, letting out a soft sigh. He was grateful their friend was not hurt worse. Noctis moved to Gladio’s other side to get in on the hug too. He settled closer when the shield wrapped one arm around his waist.

“Sorry I scared you guys.” Gladio murmured into Noct’s shoulder.

“Just don’t do it again.” The prince replied, no malice in his voice.


End file.
